Clepsidra
by keepthefai7h
Summary: Coliziunea a doua lumi total opuse.


**The Hourglass**

**Prefata - Geneza**

./-aiH98oddVlk/T2BDFYo1k1I/AAAAAAAAA4k/wzZ0e6A5Y9o/s1600/CA%

Se speculeaza existenta mai multor universuri si faptul ca, in fiecare dintre ele, un individ poate sa ocupe un spatiu, chiar si fara stirea lui. Daca sucomba intr-unul din planuri, isi va continua viata in celelalte, acestea fiind infinite si individul fiind nemuritor, tot fara stirea lui.  
><em>Dar la ce sunt bune speculatiile? La povesti, desigur. Fara ele, magia basmelor s-ar stinge intr-o rasuflare, nu credeti ?<em>

Se facea ca numai timpul putea orandui suprem, putea judeca, nimici, si chiar sa schimbe lumea din care faci parte. Zeii Binelui si ai Raului stiau asta prea bine. In fiecare an, de la Facerea Lumilor, exista o zi in care granitele dintre universuri se ingustau alarmant, incat fiintele puteau sa vada, obscur, partasi ai celorlaltor lumi.  
>Atunci, Zeii au luat masuri : cum nu puteau opri timpul, trebuia sa ia sufletele celor pe care i-au faurit si sa le inapoieze in decursul acestei zile, incepand cu momentul in care ceasul bate ora 12 noaptea, improspatand pofta de viata a creatiilor lor, astfel dandu-le sperante la renastere.<p>

Existau multe lumi, multe spatii, dar un singur timp. Era dificil pentru Zei sa inapoieze sufletele intocmai posesorilor de drept ai lumii pe care o patronau, dar, pana in prezent, ei nu s-au inselat vreodata in viata lor, si, fiind zei, erau nepieritori. In fiecare an, sufletele erau returnate proprietarilor, din momentul in care acea bariera se slabea. Toate acestea erau infaptuite doar si numai pentru siguranta si armonia tuturor lumilor.

Intr-adevar, anual, ziua in care voalul se subtia, era diferita; dar (intotdeauna exista un dar), Zeii aveau un Oracol ('oaza a cunoasterii supreme') care prevedea inimaginabilele tertipuri si ispravi ale timpului. Astfel, data acestui fenomen periodic era anuntata, printr-o profetie, cu cel putin o saptamana inainte.

Cu exceptia acestui an, care era departe de a fi obisnuit. Nu ramasesera decat trei zile pana la sfarsirea lui, iar profetia inca nu venise. Nu s-a intamplat niciodata sa intarzie…Asa ca, Zeii au fost nevoiti sa se intruneasca. Trebuia sa faca ceva, chiar si cu pretul sfidarii traditiei Oracolului. Daca ziua aceea in care duhurile sunt extrase si restituite nu avea sa vina, in toate lumile pe care Zeii le creasera si de care se ingrijisera cu atata bunavointa, haosul avea sa prefaca totul in vid, punand capat tuturor existentelor si dand tonul unei noi ordini universale.  
>Fiecare Zeu avea o lume, fiindca fiecare zeu avea o perspectiva, pe care o concretiza sub diverse forme: umane, animale, vegetale…chiar si bestii, fiinte supranaturale, cadavre, toate acestea traind cu invataturile si deprinderile specifice. Dar, toti trebuiau sa supravietuiasca, intr-un fel…<p>

Decizia a fost unanima : anul acesta, fara a asculta prezicerea, vor lua masuri pe cont propriu pentru a preveni un Armaghedon. Alegerea lor a fost ca ritualul de absorbire-inapoiere a spiritelor sa aiba loc chiar in toiul acestei zile.

Zeii Siamezi intampinau cele mai mari dificultati in aceasta perioada a anului. Ei au creat doua lumi diametral opuse, dar populate de fiinte umane identice, denumite ka-uri*. Fiecare om dintr-una, avea o dublura in cealalta, fiindca si Creatorii lor erau gemeni. Dar, referitor la idealuri, erau foarte diferiti unii de altii. In deplinatatea fizionomiei era concentrata toata asemanarea.  
>Aceasta lege era aplicata si in cazul celor doua lumi, una dintre ele fiind o lume ninja, cealalta, o lume umana limitata de conditii. Personalitatile celor doi zei erau reflectate de aparenta lumii lor : unul dintre acestia era aventurier si indraznet, creand o lume in care toti se lupta pentru intaietate ; celalalt era pasnic, si, desi razboaiele nu i-au crutat nici lui civilizatiile, timpurile moderne sunt stabile, pentru moment.<p>

Din cauza asemanarii fizice dintre creatiile celor doi Zei, acestia aveau probleme cu inapoierea suflului oamenilor, pentru ca intotdeauna se puteau isca confuzii. Faptul ca erau siamezi ii supunea unui ritual amplu, in care cea mai mica eroare isi putea pune un stigmat pe destinele chipurilor lor de lut. Pana acum, niciodata nu a avut loc o neconcordanta de acest fel.

Totusi, anul acesta, au facut o greseala enorma. Si-au dat seama de aceasta abia dupa ce urmele inradacinate adanc s-au aratat la suprafata : pentru un an, sufletele pe care le-au interschimbat aveau sa vietuiasca intr-o alta lume, explorand hotare straine, primenindu-se definitiv…Si, erau doua perechi.  
>Pana ce timpul nu va fi corect, niciunul din Zei nu avea sa localizeze acele duhuri ratacite in ezoterism.<br>Regretul a pus stapanire pe intreaga Imparatie Olimpiana, cei doi Zei incercand sa se consoleze unul pe celalalt si sa isi gaseasca pacea interioara.

In adevar, greseala infaptuita de acestia isi avea originea undeva mai sus pana si decat suprematia lor, undeva unde Timpul dicteaza tainic si voievodal. In pripa lor, spiritele le-au alunecat printre degetele reci, membranate, ajungand pe derdelusul innegurat al ispasirilor pacatelor...

.

_*ka = in mitologia egipteana, este o dublura spirituala ce impartaseste aceleasi amintiri si sentimente cu o anumita persoana ; in contextul de mai sus l-am folosit insa cu sensul simplu de 'doppelgänger'._


End file.
